


fishnets

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alex is dressed up as harley quinn lol, this would have been more relevant in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex dresses up as Harley Quinn for Halloween as a joke. James doesn't find it funny as much as he finds it hot.





	fishnets

When James catches sight of Alex at the Halloween party he doesn't recognize him for a minute, and when he does he practically chokes on his drink. He's got on a wig and fishnet tights under a pair of ridiculous, tiny shorts. 

"Are you dressed as Harley Quinn?" James asks him, giving him a once over that's not even trying to be discreet. Alex crosses his arms.

"It's a joke," he says. George comes up behind him and snorts. 

"Sure," he says. "Like you don't love it." Alex glares. 

"Fuck off." George exchanges a look with James before slinking off into the kitchen. 

"I thought'd be funny," Alex says. "Y'know, 'cause everyone was joking about how every girl was going to dress up as Harley Quinn? But no one really thinks it's funny, and now I just look stupid." Stupid is not the first word that James would use to describe Alex right now, but he decides not to tell him that for the time being.

"It's alright, mate," James says. "Not like you've got a lot of dignity left at this point, anyway." 

"Thanks James," Alex deadpans. "You always know how to make me feel better." 

"Don't mention it," James says, thumping him on the shoulder. "I bet a drink would really make you feel better. C'mon." He leads Alex into the slightly less crowded kitchen and gets him a beer. 

"I kind of want to go home right now," Alex admits, taking a sip. 

"Is your costume really bothering you that much, Al?" James sighs. "For what it's worth, I think you make a hot girl. Honestly you'd probably get laid a lot more if you were a girl."

"Fuck off," Alex mutters. 

"No really," James says, he feels bold all of a sudden. "You look hot." He squeezes Alex's shoulder. Alex looks up at him.

"Thanks," Alex says slowly. 

"If I didn't know it was you... I'd probably be trying to chat you up right now," James continued slowly. He wants to see how far he can take this. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"It seems a little bit like you're chatting me up right now," Alex says. James swallows his drink. 

"Maybe I am," he says. 

"Hm," Alex says, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. He raises an eyebrow expectantly. James squeezes Alex's bare thigh and then he smirks and tears himself away, disseapearing into the crowd. 

He doesn't look back, but he knows Alex is staring after him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to alex and james for this. maybe i'll grow up and stop writing RPF someday, but today is not that day. also this originally had a different ending but i can't write sex scenes so if someone would like to, perhaps, continue this, i would... not be against it


End file.
